User blog:XV DEaD ShOT xV/Smallville: Shield of Justice
Smallville: Shield of Justice ''is a spin-off of Smallville that start after the events of Finale, Part 2, when Clark Kent had forced the world of Apokolips away from Earth. The opening credits song is Save Me by Remy Zero. Cast Tom Welling as Clark Kent/Superman Erica Durance as Lois Lane Laura Vandervoort as Kara Kent/Supergirl (recurring) Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor Aaron Ashmore as James Bartholomew Olsen Michael McKean as Perry White Lucas Grabeel as Conner Kent/Superboy Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent (recurring) Bud as Shelby (recurring) Jason Behr as Bruce Wayne (recurring Season 1, Main Season 2) Terence Stamp as the voice of Jor-El (recurring) Emilie de Ravin as Christina Phillips Justice League Phil Morris as John Jones/J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter Katherine Heigl as Wonder Woman Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Kyle Gallner as The Flash/Barry Allen/Impulse/Kid Flash John Cena as Captain Marvel/Ty Panitz as Billy Batson Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry/Aquaman Natalie Portman as Oracle/Batgirl/Barbara Gordon Cory Monteith as Robin/Richard Grayson/Nightwing Kristen Kreuk asLana Lang/Prometheus Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Enemies Andre Braugher as the Voice of Darkseid Christine Willes as Granny Goodness Tom Welling as Kal-El (Earth-3)/Ultraman Todd Williams as the Voice of Mongul I Callum Blue as General Zod Dwight Schiltz as Mister Mxyzptlk Allies Tom Welling as Kal-L Mila Kunis as Selina Kyle/Catwoman Dianna Agron as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L Ashton Kutcher as Lar Gand Season 1 ::*Episode 1, Pilot ::Clark, floating above Earth, felt his battles had been won. That the fate of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. With nothing but silence, his super-hearing kicked-in untold. The voice of Darkseid was still in Metropolis. In the blink of an eye, only a red trail was left. In Metropolis, Darkseid was atop the ''Daily Planet. With the globe in hand, Darkseid was one move away from destroying the Luthorcorp Skyscraper. As his arm flexed, and his eyes squinted, he catapulted the globe at the base of the building. ::Clark heard nothing as he flew, for he was flying at his maximum speed and was traveling faster than sound. He zoomed closer to the globe, and came to a clean stop directly in front of it. As Darkseid saw him, and the globe moved closer to Clark, there was no movement between the two. The globe hit Clark, and split in two on impact. Still not a flinch. "I thought I got rid of your world here," Clark says firmly. "You did. I guess Jor-El has taught you well. But not well enough. You have not completed your destiny as you thought. You have taken too long, stupid Kryptonian. I gained physical form before you did anything productive. Now you shall die, and I will be ruler of Earth!" "Not as long as I'm around." The two beings dashed at eachother. The immovable object and the unstopable force met. They collided, and were stunned as they both were pushed 60 miles back from eachother. Clark got up immediately, as he was only stunned for a brief time. He flew up, so high no one could see him. He searched the whole state of Kansas, but Darkseid was nowhere to be seen. ::Clark flew back to the farm to talk to Conner. All he saw was Shelby, lying on the couch in the loft. He X-Rayed the house. His Mother and Lois sat upon the couch in the living room watching the battle between Clark and Darkseid on the news. Clark sprinted into the room. Lois gasped for Clark for his cape was torn off and his chin was covered in blood. "I'm looking for Conner. Have you seen him?" Clark says worried. "He said he was going to the planet to help you. I told him not to." Lois replied. "I'm going to look for him. Stay safe." "Be Careful--" Lois and Martha both reply. ::Clark found Conner atop the Luthorcorp building holding Tess' corpse. "How did--" Clark stopped. "I don't know. I came here to look for you and found her. I looked for her pulse. She didn't have one. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault. I'm going to go to Watchtower to talk to Oliver. Take Tess to-- Tess' body to the farm and keep Lois and mom safe." Conner zoomed off immediately. Clark stood for a moment, then flew to Watchtower. Oliver was there, with someone unfamiliar to Clark. He stood about 5 foot 5, and looked around 120 pounds. "Hey Cl-- umm, this is Billy Batson. He said he could help us defeat Darkseid." Oliver got quiet. "Let's hope he's right." Billy looked as he had heard Oliver. "Hi I'm Billy and--" Billy starts but is interupted by Oliver. "Yeah we get it just show us what you can do." Billy paused. "Ummm, that's the thing. I don't really know how, but I'm gonna get some awesome powers one of these days and I'll be able to defeat Darkseid easy-peezy." "How do you know?" Clark asked. "Well this wizard gave me them. He told me to call for him whenever I need assisstance. His name was SHAZAM." ::A lightning bolt hit the ground where he was standing. Clark and Oliver stood dazed. The smoke cleared, and instead of a dead 12 year-old, there was a very much alive adult standing in front of them. "Wow! I'm all grown up! All I had to do was say SHAZAM!" Another lighting bolt hit the ground. "Oh dang it SHAZAM!" A third bolt hit the ground. "Oh I get it. Everytime I say SHAZ-- everytime I say the wizard's name I change. That's so cool!" "Is that all you can do?" Oliver asked irritated. "I hope not." "This is a waste of my time," Clark started, "I'm leaving." "No wait!" Billy said and he grabbed onto Clark's wrist. Clark could not get free. "Sorry!" Billy said as he let go. Clark flew up into the air to leave for his search for Darkseid. Billy ran after him and jumped out after Clark. Oliver stood, amazed at how Billy was able to jump through the ceiling. He went to change in to his Green Arrow suit. ::Billy jumped off of the roof of Watchtower trying to catch up to Clark. Billy just kept falling and falling for what seemed like forever. Clark flew down to catch him, but Billy caught himself. In mid-air. "I think you really can help against Darkseid." Clark said. They flew up into the sky. "He's there. Are you ready?" Clark said to Billy. He nodded with a strong look. Darkseid noticed them coming, so he thrusted a car above his head, and threw it with all of his might at Billy. He disintegrated it with a clap of his hands. Clark stood amazed. But as he was floating, Darkseid hit Clark with his Omega Beams, burning Clark with intense pain he had never felt before. A lightning bolt formed in Billy's hand and he flung it at maximum strength at Darkseid. Darkeid took a step back and gazed directly at Billy. His eyes turned red for a brief moment, and his Omega Beams discarged at Billy. He felt immense pain too, but cast a shield in front of himself and the Omega beams flew back at Darkseid. His eyes turned completely white, and before Billy could move, Darkseid flew out of the scene. ::*Episode 2, X-Ray 2.0 ::Billy, still in awe, is awoken by Conner at the battleground, still not believing what he was capable of. He looked around for Clark, then flew away. Conner stood, alone. The only thing he could think of, was how disgusted he was of how many people Darkseid killed. Granny Goodness stood, stared, and said, "You are not the Kryptonian who can bring the balance of light and darkness, and like the rest of humanity, you shall bow to Darkseid." Granny disappeared. Conner's superhearing kicked in and he heard Darkseid speaking to an unfamiliar voice. He ripped his shirt open to reveal a red House of El symbol, and super-speeded to the voice. There stood next to Darkseid, a man named Metallo (A.K.A. John Corben). Superboy glared at his chest, a glowing green meteor rock in the center. As he stared, his heat vision burned through the first layer, then the next, then the meteor rock. And before he could blink, it exploded. He woke up several days later, as Clark was puting out a fire in Metropolis. Clark's breath was not enough to stop it, as it seemed to not go out. Conner got up, put on his suit, and went out to help him. As he was running, he hit something that had an impact harder than Clark. Darkseid stood on top of him, laughing. "Weak! Kal-El was a worthy opponent, but you are not half as worthy as he!" Conner tried to get up, but Darkseid was too strong. Clark flew in to help Conner, but stopped among Darkseid and bowed. Conner had the feeling in his gut that made him want to puke. Clark had turned on him. The one person he trusted. "Clark, how could you?" Clark looked at Conner in disgust, and his face started morphing, as it was not Clark standing in front of him, it was an imp. The imp smiled, and said, "That's right! I'm the one, the only Mister Mxyzptlk! Straight from the fifth dimension!" Darkseid laughed, which took some of his attention, granting Conner the ability to run away fast enough so that they would not catch him. He ran to the Daily Planet hoping to find Clark, then remembered that Clark was still injured from his battle with Darkseid. He looked around, and suddenly the ground wasn't there. All he saw was lava. His X-Ray vision was kicking in. He noticed Clark, buried underneath piles of cars, that took Conner a while to lift. Clark looked up in gratitude, floated up to Conner, and nodded. "Thank you Conner," Clark said. Conner smiled and ran. Clark chuckled, and flew after him. *''Episode 3, Green'' - :Clark, rolled over relentlessly in his bed, as his mind was filled with nightmares. :Clark was floating above the LuthorCorp building, still destroyed and the LuthorCorp name destroyed. His heat vision was burning the residents of Metropolis, and Clark screamed as he had no control of his actions. The clouds cleared, and a red sun appeared. Clark fell to the ground to see Lex, standing in front of him. Lex smiled, then pulled Green Kryptonite out of his back pocket. He stabbed Clark, and left the Kryptonite in his chest. Clark's vision was blurry, and a green and black human appeared. He could not make out much, but it seemed as if there was a white symbol on his chest. With a closed fist, he turned to Clark and stuck his arm out. The Kryptonite was floating in a green aura, then was thrown too far for Clark to see under a red sun. :Clark woke up, startled. He shot up so far that his head hit the ceiling. He fell back down, and woke Lois up. Lois, with an angry look, snarled, "Smallville I have an important meeting with the governor of California. Some guy who wears some ridiculous green outfit showed up in Coast City and saved thousands of people by making a helicopter ride on some green racing track. He called himself the uhhh, ugh what did he call himself, the Great Lion, Greenlight, something. Hold on a minute, I have a picture of him in my bag." Lois got up and ruffled through her bag. She smiled and pulled out a picture of him. She turned the light on, and sat down in bed. "Green Lantern. That's what he called himself. Said he was the protector of this sector. Some loony bin huh?" Clark's heart pounded at a rate that would kill a human. The green and black human, with a white shape on his chest. A white circle with a green lantern. Clark looked up at Lois. "Lois, he was in my dream. He pulled Kryptonite out of my chest with a green ring. He made the shape of a huge green hand and pulled it out." Clark sat up and looked at his chest. There was blood covering his shirt. He lifted it up, to find a wound in the middle of his chest as if he were actually stabbed. He grabbed his suit to go out looking for the Green Lantern. There was a hole in the House of El symbol right where the hole in his chest was. "Lois if you could do you think you could sew this back together? I can take my secondary suit today." Lois sighed. "Alright smallville. But you have to do something for me." Clark looked with an enthusiastic face. "Okay Lois I guess I owe you one. What is it?" Lois smiled and said, "I need you to go to the pharmacy and pick me up a pregnancy test. I think I might be pregnant." Clark's jaw hit the floor. "Oh. Okay." Clark changed into his suit, then flew to Coast City, California. As Clark flew through the skies, he saw something that looked like a black cloud, with yellow eyes and a mouth attacking Salt Lake City. Clark flew down to stop it. "Leave these people alone! They haven't done anything wrong!" The beast looked down on Clark. "Hal Jordan must die! And anyone who stands in my way will die too!" The beast opened it's mouth, and for a second Clark felt like he was losing his soul. But that's just it. He was losing his soul. The beast was sucking it out of him, and Clark knew, that he wouldn't be able to defeat it alone. Clark had only one plan. He shut his eyes hard, and curled up, then sprawled out and stared at the beast's mouth. His heat vision was burning the monster intensely. Then with his super breath, he blew the monster towards Coast City, hoping he could find some help from this 'Green Lantern'. As Clark flew, a tornado followed behind. Clark flew towards it to stop it, and noticed an imp's face forming in its dust. Clark tightened, and flew faster towards it. As he hit the tornado, his surroundings changed. He was back in Metropolis, and floating above the LuthorCorp building. Clark knew that the face he saw was not a coincidence. He was magic, and Clark was vulnerable to magic. His heat vision was burning the city. Then the clouds cleared, and instead of a yellow sun, there was a red sun floating above. Clark's dream was coming true. He fell to the ground, aching in pain. His eyes perched up, to see a happy Lex Luthor. He pulled green kryptonite out of his back pocket and stabbed Clark in the chest. Clark fell on his back, and took one last look at Lex. Lex's face started morphing and he suddenly got a lot shorter. He started floating up and before anything else happened, Clark saw the face that he saw in the tornado. The imp laughed, then flew away almost as fast as Clark could. :Clark's vision got blurry, and he could feel the kryptonite spreading. Then, just like in his dream, the Green Lantern appeared in front of him and pulled the kryptonite out of Clark's chest with the hand he made from his ring. He held it in a sphere, then threw it in to space so far Clark could not see it. Green Lantern flew up as close to the red sun as he could, and made a gigantic sphere around it. He flew away, and when he flew back, the red sun was not anywhere to be seen. Clark stood, but stumbled a little on his first try. Then he flew slowly up to the sky, then closer to the sun. He flew faster and faster as he got closer to it, with clouds following behind. He looked down, and saw Green Lantern fighting the monster. He flew down, and when he got there, they were already gone. :Clark soared up to the sky, and saw Green Lantern fighting the monster. Clark zoomed towards him, then thought, Kara went to the future so that I could fulfill my destiny myself. This is his destiny.' Clark smiled, nodded, then flew back to the farm. *''Episode 4, Early- '' :Clark and Conner were in the loft. "Conner, just focus. Think cold, and blow. Arctic Breath can be very useful," Clark stated to an agitated Conner. Conner exhaled, then gleamed at the fire. When he blew, it wasn't arctic breath that came out. He looked in shock at what he had just done. He put the fire out, but he also blew one side of the loft off. Conner looked at Clark, and ran to get get it. Conner came back with it, and in a flash, the wall was back on. Clark looked at Conner, and said, "Well you have Super Breath down. Now we need to work on ''Arctic Breath. ''I'll start another fire." As Clark went to do that, Conner saw Braniac. Conner walked over to him, and said, "Who are you? You look familiar." Braniac looked back, squinted, and said, "I am Braniac 5 of the 31st Century. I have come to guide you, as J'onn J'onzz guided Clark. Your trials with Jor-El begin today." Braniac 5 grabbed Conner's arm. In a mere second, they were in the Fortress of Solitude, and Conner was in his suit. The Fortress lit up, and an echoing voice stole Conner's attention. :"Your trials have begun, Kon-El." Conner smiled. "Yes, Jor-El." :Meanwhile at the farm, Clark was looking for Conner. Clark flew up to sky to look in Metropolis. He saw Lois in her office in the Daily Planet. Clark flew there in a flash. Before anyone knew it, mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent was on the job. He walked in to Lois' office. "Clark have you seen this?" Lois said. "Seen what?" Lois turned her monitor. Conner was atop the Statue of Liberty, looking down at the people. He was on the news. '''What is he doing? He's not ready!' ''Clark thought. Conner dove down, head first. Right before he hit the ground, Conner jerked up and flew through the air. Lois and Clark stood in awe. Conner's flight seemed fluid, and gentle until Darkseid appeared in front of him. Clark gasped, then before Lois could say anything, Clark was gone. As he was on his way there, he was stopped by Braniac 5. "No Kal-El! This is part of Kon-El's destiny! Not yours!" Clark got angry quickly. "I am not going to sit here and wait until Darkseid kills him! And his name is Conner! Not Kon-El!" Braniac 5 was quick with a responce. "Kon-El's trials have begun. You must let him continue. If I can't convince you, maybe Jor-El can." Clark knew what Braniac 5 was doing. He was teleporting him to the Fortress. Clark screamed, "Jor-El! He isn't ready!" The Fortress lit up as it always did. "You must let him progress on his trials as you did when you were young. If you will not, I will have to strip you of your powers." Jor-El said. "No!" Clark flew up to leave as quick as possible, but was not quick enough. He fell back to the ground and said, "You know he will not defeat Darkseid. Why won't you let me help? I can defeat him." For a moment, nothing happened. Jor-El seemed as if her were not there. Then, Jor-El declared, "Conner chose his destiny. This is what he wanted." :Conner was losing in the battle against Darkseid. He did not seem to leave a scratch on Darkseid. Darkseid laughed, and with no reguard, hit Conner with his Omega beams. Conner felt pain that he was sure no one else would have to feel. He looked up at Darkseid. '''Think cold and blow ' He remembered. He took a breath bigger than he ever had, and heaved at Darkseid. Darkseid could feel the cold temperature, Conner was sure of it. Darkseid's Omega Beams couldn't even get through Conner's strength. Darkseid froze, and Conner took him to the Fortress. :Clark could not believe he had achieved victory, but was also very joyful Conner had not been lost to him forever. Darkseid thawed out, than arose in a yellow beam of light. He screamed so loud, his pain must have been so intense he could not feel his own limbs. He started burning, and in an instant, disintegrated into nothing. *''Episode 5, Superman'' - :Just another day as Clark Kent. Stumbling through the Daily Planet as a mild-mannered reporter, as a cover up for being the great hero, the Blur. Still thinking of a better name, and a time to show his face to the public so that people can rely on someone they can trust. And then it hit him. The perfect time to show his face, was now. :He went up to Lois' office. On his way up, a face he could not believe popped up. "Perry! Glad to see you back in Metropolis. How was Africa?" "Awful Clark. It's too hot, no good stories there, so I moved back here! So where are you going Kent?" "I was going to get Lois to go investigate a story." "Great Caesar's Ghost! That's perfect? I'll tag along! So what are we working on? Also, where did you get those glasses? And that suit?" Clark looked at his trench coat. Perry continued, "You know Elvis could teach you a thing or two!" Clark chuckled. "You know, Mister Stern already put us on this. Why don't you go talk to him?" Perry's head got brighter from the light bulb that appeared above his head. "That's a great idea Kent! Thanks!" Perry ran off still yelling. "Great Caesar's Ghost! Why didn't I think of that!?" Clark opened the door to Lois's office. "Lois. I have to show my face to the public." Lois continued on her computer. "One step ahead of you Smallville. There is a robbery going on at the Luthor Mansion and there is a crowd out front. Let's go. I'll take the car, and you can take the sky." :Clark ran up to the roof, and opened the door as the yellow sun hit his face. He threw his glasses onto the ground, and pulled off his tie. Ripped open his shirt, to reveal a red House of El symbol in the ocean of blue. He spun at a speed that would kill a human, and in a flash he revealed the red cape. He flew up to the sky, and the city of Metropolis looked up to their invulnerable protector. :Clark flew inside the Luthor Mansion, and saw the thief. He could not believe his eyes, as it was no one but the Green Arrow. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" Oliver smiled. It was not Oliver, it was the returning misfit, Mister Mxyzptlk. He flew off, before Clark could catch him. He walked in on Lex, looking at pictures in his room where he had observed, and studied Clark's abilities so many years ago. Clark panicked, because as everyone now knows Clark as the mild-mannered reporter, Lex had only known Clark before he had donned the glasses. Lex looked up from his desk, and mumbled, "Clark? Are you Clark Kent?" Clark shook his head. "But you look just like him? Do you know where I can find him?" Clark began speaking, but then shook his head. He turned around, and ran out. As he came out, Mxyzpltk was floating above the mansion. With the flick of his stick, the mansion caught fire. Knowing he couldn't let Lex die, he ran in and took him out. Then, he inhaled enough air to fill the Grand Canyon, and blew. The fire went out, and the Luthor Mansion's top right corner blew off. The crowd cheered and yelled, and Clark had never felt so happy before. "I know I haven't shown my face around too much, but I do have something to say. I am, the Red-Blue Blur. I came from a planet called Krypton, that was destroyed, so my parents sent me to Earth. I am Kal-El of Krypton, but Earth is my home." The crowd cheered louder than Clark could ever imagine for himself. They yelled even louder. "You're the World's Superman!" a man said. Then the crowd cheered the same thing. "Superman! Superman!" Clark waved, then flew out of the scene and thought, "Superman. I like it" '' :Clark landed on the Daily Planet rooftop hours later after patrolling the world, and quickly changed back into his reporter suit. He walked into Lois's office. The computer was still on, with a note attached to it. '''Read the last line ' it said. Clark moved the mouse to wake it up. 'The Red-Blue Blur gets a name. It's Superman!' *''Episode 6, General''- ****WARNING! THIS EPISODE MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS**** :A sword plunged through an armored chest. The figure fell to the ground and silence blanketed the crowd. The sword was hauled out of the chest, to reveal a blue leather jacket with a yellow tank top underneath. The crowd cheered with a blaring roar. Kara had killed some mysterious man. "QUIET!!" A man yelled. Kara took a glance at the audience. It killed a part of her to see how many Kandorians bowed down to this man. "I've done what you asked. Now leave Kal-El alone." The man stepped down from his throne and removed his hood. General Zod emerged from the shadows to right in front of Kara. "I thought you had an, "oath," to never kill?" Kara switched her stance. "This is different. It's for Kal-El," she said. Zod slapped her so hard the back of his palm started to bleed. "You're arrogant just like your uncle. The House of El hide behind that shield because they are but mere toothless worms. You get one more chance. One final fight against me, General Zod and his disciples, Aethyr and Nam-Ek." Kara was given a helmet, and a dagger. Kara looked up in disgust at the man who only gave her a dagger, not a sword. The man smiled, to reveal nothing but two teeth. Zod's disciples were given Metal chest plates, metal helmets unlike Kara's which was leather, and double handed swords. Zod was given close to nothing by choice, only a mere single-handed axe. He swung at Kara, who dodged and went for his arm. He blocked the dagger with his axe, then sliced at her head, she was able to move her head, but then the axe stuck in to her shoulder, and one knee hit the ground. Zod laughed, then kicked her back. Kara fell and for a minute everything was white in her eyes and all she could hear was a high pitched noise she knew only she heard. She struggled up, and looked at Zod. She could barely move, and when she did, it burned. She went to swing at Zod, but he dodged with ease and she fell to her hands and knees, and Zod grabbed the axe. He shook it a bit, just to make sure Kara could feel defeat. He then pulled it out, and Kara screamed with intense pain. She stumbled up to her feet, and Zod stepped away, and Nam-Ek came up. He swung, and Kara, knowing she could not fail, fought back. She stopped his sword with her dagger, and Nam-Ek slugged Kara with his shield. He swung again with the sword, she ducked and sliced off the hand with his shield. It fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his arm and the hand. The shield was on the ground, and she snatched it too quick for Nam-Ek to realize for he was distracted by the fact that he had just lost his left hand. She stuck her dagger into his right calf, then hit the top of his head with the shield. He bent down, and Kara slipped through his legs to behind him. Aethyr swung right at Kara and she ducked, and her sword went into the back of Nam-Ek. Aethyr let go in terror, and Nam-Ek swung at Kara too. She ducked, and grabbed Nam-Ek's right arm. She let go of the shield. Then, she grasped his wrist and snapped his elbow. She held on, and kicked Nam-Ek directly in his mouth and knocked 3 teeth out. She then flipped him over, and while he was falling, ripped the sword out of his back. When he fell to the ground, she stomped on his tilted head, and his neck snapped. Aethyr was left standing, with only a shield. Kara swung, but was not expecting Aethyr to be as good a fighter as she was. Aethyr jumped over it, and landed on the sword. Kara could not get it out from under her foot, and Aethyr swung with her shield. Kara ducked, and took Nam-Ek's sword. As Kara grabbed his sword, Aethyr grabbed her own. They padded around the battlement. Kara swung first, and Aethyr tried to dodge, but Kara had anticipated that movement. Aethyr was gashed in the side of the neck. Kara swung in the same spot, directly into the wound. It went in even deeper and her head was barely attached to her torso. Kara kicked out her knees, and clasped her head. She then placed her foot on her chest, and pushed with her knee, and pulled with her arms. The piece of skin holding her neck onto her body ripped, and Kara was left with a trophy, but the battle was not over yet. Zod watched silently, then stepped forward. He dashed behind her and raised his arm to slash Kara, but her instincts commanded her over choice. She gyrated a 180º spin, and sliced Zod's right eye. He fell to his knees, with his axe on the ground, along with his left hand, and his right hand over his eye which was gushing blood. Kara kicked the middle of his chest, and knocked him back on the ground. "I'm not going to kill you, just stay away from my cousin." She turned around, and dropped her sword to the ground. "Bad move." Zod said. Kara tried to spin around, but was not quick enough. Zod's axe cut Kara's throat, and Kara's eye teared once. Zod stepped in front of her, and watched her bleed to death. She put her right hand to her throat, and Zod noticed the ring on her middle finger. Kara knew he was looking at it. "Don't you dare even try usi–" Kara could not speak. She went to swallow it, but Zod grabbed her wrist. "You know princess, I didn't even have a way out. Kal-El destroyed the portal a long time ago. But now, I can use this." He grabbed her hand, and she tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. He pulled the ring off of her hand, and pushed her back. She fell to the ground. He slipped the ring on his left hand, and teleported to the roof of the Daily Planet. *''Episode 7, High School'' Part 1 :Zod stood there, overlooking Metropolis. He looked up at the sun, knowing he was gaining energy he never had in the Phantom Zone. He took a step forward, then sprawled his arms out. He leaned forward, and willingly fell from atop the Daily Planet. He felt the wind against his face, then curled up into a ball. A blue aura formed around him, then he sprawled out like he was diving into water, but faced the other direction. He shot up into the air, and he traveled so fast the wind around him cleared a hole in the cloud he flew through. "I will kill Kal-El." :Conner sat in the biology room, looking at the clock waiting for class to be over. Little did he know that Mr. Evans, the biology teacher, was calling on him. "Mr. Kent? Mr. Kent!?" Conner didn't hear a thing, the only thing he could think about was Christina. She was standing at the door. She looked at him, and smiled. "Mister Evans? I'm sorry I'm late. I had a doctors appointment." Mr. Evans directed his attention to her. "Yes Miss Phillips that is quite okay." He smiled. "Go take a seat next to Kent." Conner's smile suddenly faded away. Christina pushed her hair away from her eyes, and Conner fell into the sea of blue. She sat down next to him and whispered, "What are we working on?" Conner stood up quickly and pushed the chair back with his legs. He ran to the trash can and threw up. Christina looked at him, and felt compunction for making him throw up. She knew he was in love with her. The bell rang and Conner super-speeded to get his books and appeared right back where he was so no one knew. But Christina was looking at a picture that Conner had of her in his binder. She sat, confused about how it had moved to Conner's hands. : :He put the binder back in and slammed the door shut. He closed his eyes, and turned around. He leaned against the lockers and slid down a bit. Then he opened his eyes. Christina stood there, looking at him. He turned to go, and Christina stopped him by puting her hand on his shoulder. Conner stopped, and his knees shook so much he had trouble standing. He hoped that she wouldn't say anything, but he was wrong. She said, "Why don't you ever talk to me?" Conner's eyes bulged out of his head. He waited a minute, then as he calmed down he turned his head to the right and slightly down. "Because if I did, I would have to lie to you." Christina was not hurt by his words, but was not happy about them either. She was not sure what she was feeling. "No you don't. Just tell me the truth I can take it. You can trust me." Conner shook his head. "No. That's not it. What I'm going through, you wouldn't understand." Christina was ''hurt by those words. "Conner it doesn't matter what it is. You don't have to do this alone!" Conner first thought he could not tell her, but then realized he can't keep lying to her. And this was ''his life, and she was ''his ''Lois. Clark would understand. She then said "Please." Conner had to. "Alright," he said. "But not here. We have to go somewhere." She nodded and whispered, "Okay." : :He took her behind the school. She was walking in front of him. Little did she know he was not walking there, he was floating there. She turned around, and she could not believe what she was seeing. "Are you, are you–" ' ''Superman?' ''she thought. Conner was able to get a faint smile. "No. I'm not Superman. He's actually," Conner thought for a moment about if he should say. He had to. He had already started. "He's my older brother. Clark. Look. I know this is a lot to take in. Just, wait a while. You'll calm down. I know I did after I found out I'm a clone." Christina gasped. "You're a clone!?" '''Oops. Conner thought. "That doesn't matter," he said. "I'm half Lex Luthor and half Clark Kent. His mother adopted me. Now I'm just like a real kid. Clark had the same troubles I have. At least I'm from this planet. He's from Krypton!" Christina could not believe what she was hearing. "I can't belive it." Conner was worried that she was going to be afraid of him. "Conner, that's... that's amazing! ''You're so lucky! What other powers do you have?" Conner was relieved. "Well, obviously, I can fly. I can also see through things. Other than lead. I'm ''very ''strong. Like I can lift tractors. I'm faster than you can imagine." Conner appeared right behind her. she looked around for a second, then Conner tapped her on the shoulder. "Is that how you got your books after class?" Conner was confused. "You knew about that? Nevermind. I have more powers. I'm invulerable. Wait right here." Conner returned with a kitchen knife. He stabbed himself, and Christina gasped and covered her eyes. She slowly took her hand away from her eyes, and looked at Conner. He stood there, smiling. She looked at the knife, and the blade was not on the handle. She looked down, and she saw that the blade had shattered. :::::::TO BE CONTINUED *''Episode 7.5, Protege (High School Part 2) *''Episode 8, Bat'' *''Episode 9, Flash'' *''Episode 10, Wonder'' *''Episode 11, Justice League'' *''Episode 12, Robin'' *''Episode 13, Batgirl'' *''Episode 14, Revive'' *''Episode 15, Temporary'' *''Episode 16, Smile'' *''Episode 17, Prometheus'' *''Episode 18, Canine'' *''Episode 19, Permanent'' *''Episode 20, Vacation'' *''Episode 21, Form'' *''Episode 22, Suit'' *''Episode 23, Sidekick'' *''Episode 24, Join'' *''Episode 25, Regret'' *''Episode 26, Warworld'' Category:Blog posts